Masturbation is the sexual stimulation of an individual's genitals, usually to the point of orgasm. Various medical and psychological benefits have been attributed to a healthy attitude to sex in general and to masturbation in particular. Many mental health professionals believe that masturbation can relieve depression and lead to a higher sense of self-esteem. Masturbation can also be particularly useful in relationships where one partner wants more sex than the other—in which case masturbation provides a balancing effect and thus a more harmonious relationship.
Masturbation can be performed manually, by use of objects or tools, or by some combination of these methods. When performed manually, the individual does not risk the embarrassment associated with another individual finding the object or tool used to masturbate. However, some individuals find manual stimulation lacking in complete satisfaction. Accordingly, these individuals may wish to use an object or tool to stimulate themselves despite the potential for embarrassment if another individual discovers the object or tool used.